Discussion utilisateur:Kracko
Bonjour Kracko -- nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Kirby Wiki chez Wikia! Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile - mais n'ayez crainte : L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prête à vous aider ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi votre wiki doit ressembler - regardez les autres wikis, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grande famille et le plus important est que vous vous divertissiez ! S'il vous faut de l'aide, vous pouvez consulter un wiki spécialisé avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français, ici Wikia Aide ! Vous pouvez y poser des questions et participer à y élaborer des articles ! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez également regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais qui est bien plus avancé : Help Wikia Ou bien, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire par cette page . Maintenant, tout est (presque) dit - Vous pouvez commencer à contribuer au wiki ! :-) Nous espérons que votre wiki va bien grandir et vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès. Zuirdj Logo du wiki Salut, Je viens de voir votre appel à l'aide sur un autre wiki. Pour avoir un logo sur son wiki, il suffit de charger une image nommée Wiki.png. Malheuresement, l'image que vous avez en page d'accueil ne peut pas être utilisée puisque c'est un jpg (en plus que son fond n'est pas transparent et qu'elle beaucoup trop grande). En effet, le logo doit avoir une taille maximum de 150px par 150px. Voici une version que je me suis permis de faire pour vous : Fichier:Logo.png Cliquez sur cette image puis sur Renommer. Renommez-là en Wiki.png et elle s'affichera à la place du logo par défaut. A + — TulipVorlax 25 mai 2009 à 08:15 (UTC) Page d'accueil Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais mettre en place sur ce wiki le système de page d'accueil que j'ai développé pour les autres wikis français auxquels je collabore (ou que j'ai fondés) : w:c:fr.guildwars, w:c:fr.3d, w:c:fr.programmation et plus récemment w:c:informatique. J'ai même reproduis le même système sur un wiki en anglais : w:c:roseonline. En passant, les couleurs des boîtes sont totalement personalisables. C'est seulement moi qui a trop peu d'imagination (de toute façon, à part Guild Wars Wikia, il n'y personne d'autre sur ces wikis). — TulipVorlax 25 mai 2009 à 09:18 (UTC) Bonjour ! Je suis admin de de.kirby (et helper ^^). Si vous avez des problèmes je vous aiderai. Je vais mettre in interwikilink (vers anglais, allemande, etc.) sur l'accueil, si vous êtes d'accord. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 28 mai 2009 à 14:57 (UTC) :Est-ce que vous voulez le fichier logo.png comme le logo ? Je vais renommer le fichier. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 28 mai 2009 à 14:59 (UTC) ::Merci pour le logo. Maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre que l'admin revienne. ;-) — TulipVorlax 30 mai 2009 à 06:30 (UTC) Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? J'aime ce sujet du tout ^^... et si vous voulez des modèles pour les pages, je les peux faire. Excusez, si je suis trop intrusif, mais j'aurais bien que le wiki francophone a du succès. Coridalement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 29 mai 2009 à 19:02 (UTC) message test salut. --78.227.126.78 1 juin 2009 à 19:25 (UTC) confirmation catégorie Salut. J'ai classé ma page dans la catégorie utilisateur. Je trouve que se parler sur Wikia est une très bonne idée... À bientôt. --TIMAT313 2 juin 2009 à 14:33 (UTC) Salut. Merci pour cette image que tu m'as envoyé. Amicalement, --TIMAT313 2 juin 2009 à 15:14 (UTC) concerne urgence Le problème de l'article orphelin est provisoirement réglé : deux liens viennent d'apparaître sur ma page utilisateur. Je suppose qu'il en faut plus... J'essayerai de régler ça. Merci pour cet avertissement. Cordialement, --TIMAT313 2 juin 2009 à 17:02 (UTC) concerne urgence (bis) j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais il n'y a que six liens... C'est déjà pas trop mal... Merci de tes conseils. Amicalement, TIMAT313 2 juin 2009 à 17:10 (UTC) visite de la page vertes prairies Salut. J'ai visité ta page vertes prairies... Je l'ai trouvée géniale. Tu as bien raison concernant Kirby's Dream Land : c'était bien mon premier jeu (je le sais, j'ai battu King dedede dans ce jeu). Personnellement, j'ai trouvé la durée de vie très courte par rapport aux jeux actuels... J'espère trouver d'autres pages sur les jeux Kirby... Amicalement, --TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 09:25 (UTC) Salut. Merci pour la modification concernant Kirby et le Pinceau du Pouvoir. On voit bien que j'ai quelques lacunes concernant les titres des jeux. Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 10:15 (UTC) Contribution J'y ai pensé, mais pas moyen de trouver de lien rouge pour l'instant... Mais je sens que ça va bientôt venir... En tous cas, je t'avertirai. Amicalement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 10:27 (UTC) RE : Affaire de liens Salut. J'ai du supprimer ma page sur SSBB en catastrophe. Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas d'articles sur autre chose que la série Kirby... Je vais essayer le conseil que tu me cites... Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 11:14 (UTC) RE : retour en force Salut. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée pour contribuer sur Kirby Wiki... Qui sait, je trouverai plus tard... Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 14:50 (UTC) RE : Idée de contribution Salut. Je suis désolé pour cette erreur, mais je débute à peine sur Kirby Wiki. Je vais refaire les pages de sorte qu'il y ait la vidéo plutôt qu'un lien... Amicalement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 16:18 (UTC) Concerne vidéos Salut. J'ai terminé les vidéos. Paramètres : placement à droite, affichage aperçu, taille : 300 px. J'espère que cela te plaira. Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 16:31 (UTC) Concerne vidéos (bis) Salut. J'ai fini de renommer les vidéos. Si tu savais comme ma liaison internet flanche... Je n'ai pas pu trouver de meilleur titre, mais je me suis inspiré de ce que j'ai vu dans les vidéos... Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juin 2009 à 17:05 (UTC) RE : Question Salut. C'est une bonne nouvelle que le jeu Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe sorte en septembre. Personnellement, l'achat du jeu m'intéresserait volontiers... Amicalement, TIMAT313 4 juin 2009 à 16:29 (UTC) RE : Kirby Ultra Super Deluxe : solution Salut. J'ai suivi ton lien... Les commentaires en anglais ne me dérangent pas mais je préfère quand même quand c'est traduit en français. J'ai eu une bonne idée du jeu dans son ensemble... Ça me conforte dans l'idée de l'acheter. Amicalement, TIMAT313 5 juin 2009 à 15:56 (UTC) RE : 200 articles, enfin et déjà. Salut. Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir atteint ce cap des 200 articles. Espérons qu'il y en aura encore d'autres... Mais, j'y pense : avec tous ces articles, il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de sujets que tu n'aies pas traité. Mais, te connaissant, il y aura sûrement d'autres pages. Amicalement, TIMAT313 6 juin 2009 à 10:02 (UTC) Bonjour! Nice to talk to you, Kracko. ^^ I'm from Japanese Kirby Wiki. I'm sorry but I don't speak French... Hope you understand my English. I'm asking you if you mind us adding Japanese Interlanguage links to artcles on your wiki (like ja:カービィ on 'Kirby (personnage)'). I'm thinking it'll be good to make easier to browse wiki through different language versions. Thank you for your time. Waiting for your reply. :) --Hobii 6 juin 2009 à 10:34 (UTC) RE : Page à lire Salut. J'ai vu ta page Acro et l'ai notée 5 étoiles. C'était vraiment une bonne page. Il faut dire que les boss aquatiques sont plutôt rares dans les jeux de plate-formes... Et en plus, j'adore les orques. Cordialement, TIMAT313 6 juin 2009 à 16:00 (UTC) traduction (6 juin 2009 à 10 : 34) Salut. Je me suis permis, après avoir fait quelques recherches et après avoir synthétisé les phrases ainsi obtenues, de traduire le message de Hobii. Voici ce que ça donne : "Ravi de te parler, Kracko. ^^je suis du Kirby Wiki japonais. Je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas français... J’espère que vous comprenez mon anglais. Je te demande si vous vous occupez de nous ajouter des liens japonais d’interlangue aux articles sur votre Wiki .... Je pense qu’il serait bon de faciliter le passage en revue du wiki par différentes versions de language. Merci du temps que vous m’avez accordé. J’attends votre réponse." Excuse-moi des quelques approximations qu'il peut y avoir, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de synthèse par rapport à l'anglais. J'espère t'avoir aidé. Cordialement, TIMAT313 6 juin 2009 à 16:33 (UTC) P.S : J'ai écrit le texte traduit moi-même. Visite de Kirby Wiki (version anglaise) Salut. J'ai visité la version anglaise de Kirby Wiki. Toutes ces perspectives qui s'ouvrent soudainement devant moi... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout visiter mais je trouverai sûrement de quoi faire un article... Je te dirai ce qu'il en est... Cordialement, TIMAT313 6 juin 2009 à 17:32 (UTC) Nouvel article Salut. Grande nouvelle : j'ai enfin crée mon premier article. Ce ne sont que des vidéos, mais c'est déjà ça. Regarde à la page Vidéos du jeu Kirby's Dream Land. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Espérons que j'en ferai d'autres... Cordialement, TIMAT313 7 juin 2009 à 13:01 (UTC) Ne t'en fais pas, je pense toujours à la version en anglais de Kirby Wiki. Cordialement, TIMAT313 7 juin 2009 à 13:03 (UTC) Océan Orange J'ai trouvé une vidéo de la musique du niveau Océan Orange. Il s'agit de la version pour Kirby Super Star sur NES. J'espère que ça te conviendra. Cordialement, TIMAT313 7 juin 2009 à 14:45 (UTC) Réponse aux précèdents Salut. Mince, je ne savais pas que le niveau Océan Orange n'avait pas cette musique... Et pourtant, j'avais trouvé ça sur Youtube. Apparemment, ma recherche n'était pas très pertinente. La prochaine fois, je demanderai ton avis... Par rapport à mon article, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, mais je te préviens dès que c'est fait... Si tu as des idées de sujets que je pourrais traiter, n'hésite pas à me prévenir... Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 12:51 (UTC) Pour l'instant Salut. Il est vrai qu'en dehors des heures leersoises, j'ai un peu de temps libre... Quand ma mère n'utilise pas l'ordinateur ou qu'elle est à son travail... Mais passons. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de quoi faire l'article, mais si tu dis que les liens rouges s'accumulent sur les listes de l'accueil, je peux peut-être trouver quelque chose. En tout cas, je penserai à te demander les informations dont j'aurais besoin. Je vais essayer de faire l'article... Je te préviendrai une fois cela fait. Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 15:58 (UTC) Page Aquastar Salut. Mon article Aquastar est crée. Tu devrais aller voir et me dire ce que tu en penses. Le lien : Aquastar Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 17:10 (UTC) A propos : ma traduction peut être approximative ou mes informations peuvent avoir des lacunes. En tout cas, je me suis inspiré de l'article que j'ai trouvé sur Kirby Wiki en anglais... Si tu trouves des informations erronées ou si tu as des informations que je n'ai pas trouvées, n'hésite pas à modifier... Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 17:14 (UTC) premier article Salut. C'est enfin le premier article que je réussis. J'essaierai de trouver d'autres sujets sur la liste des pages les plus demandées. Cordialement, TIMAT313 9 juin 2009 à 17:29 (UTC) demande renseignements Salut. Je suis en train de créer une page sur Neostar et je voudrais des renseignements sur le nom correct du boss (et en même temps, savoir si j'ai bien orthographié le nom de la planète. À part ça, je suis en bonne voie pour la page, même si l'article trouvé sur Kirby Wiki en anglais, est un peu court. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Cordialement, TIMAT313 14 juin 2009 à 14:15 (UTC) RE : Réponse sur Neostar Salut. Excuse-moi, je n'avais plus de crédit sur mon téléphone (Tu sais, les forfaits prépayés...). Je m'y mets tout de suite. Cordialement, TIMAT313 14 juin 2009 à 15:43 (UTC) Neostar, 303ème article de Kirby Wiki Salut. Je viens de créer l'article sur Neostar. Voici donc mon 2ème article dans mes contributions sur Kirby Wiki et le 303ème article du site. Espérons qu'il y en aura d'autres... Cordialement, TIMAT313 14 juin 2009 à 15:52 (UTC) Salut. Ces conseils me seront sans doute utiles pour les prochaînes fois. Il est vrai que j'avais oublié les noms des personnages pour les liens... Cordialement, TIMAT313 14 juin 2009 à 15:55 (UTC) Concernant d'autres créations Salut. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus de crédit sur mon téléphone... Pour répondre à ta question : je ne sais pas si je trouverai le moyen de créer une autre page, mais j'essayerai. En tout cas, j'espère qu'une autre page verra le jour... Je m'inspirerai des pages que j'ai déjà crées sur Aquastar et Neostar... Cordialement, TIMAT313 14 juin 2009 à 16:27 (UTC) nouvel article en préparation Salut. Je suis en train de préparer un nouvel article sur Darkstar mais je trouve ma traduction très approximative ; aussi j'ai besoin de ton avis... Voici le texte que j'ai l'intention de mettre : "Darkstar (Final Star au Japon) est un système qui apparaît seulement quand tous les Dark Matters se rassemblent dans un endroit. Zero Two est celui qui soutient le noyau. Darkstar est le dernier niveau avec un boss dans Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Notez que Darkstar sera seulement débloqué une fois que Kirby rassemble tous les crystal shards et bat Miracle Matter." Si tu trouves que cette traduction n'est pas pertinente, donne-moi ton avis sur ce que je devrais mettre. Cordialement, TIMAT313 14 juin 2009 à 18:18 (UTC) RE : Darkstar, la traduction Salut. Si c'est correct, alors je m'y mets de suite. Cordialement, TIMAT313 14 juin 2009 à 18:56 (UTC) troisième article Ça y est ! Mon troisième article est terminé. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié... J'espère qu'il te plaira. Cordialement, TIMAT313 14 juin 2009 à 19:09 (UTC) RE : Encore un Salut. Je ne peux rien garantir, mais je vais essayer. Excuse-moi pour hier, mais c'est ma connexion qui est tombée en panne. Résultat, pas moyen de me connecter. Mais heureusement, j'ai réussi à réparer ça. Cordialement, TIMAT313 16 juin 2009 à 09:42 (UTC) Justement, en parlant de Kirby 64 : The Crystal Shards, je viens de créer la page sur Ripplestar. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Cordialement, TIMAT313 16 juin 2009 à 10:02 (UTC) Et de 5 Salut. Ma page sur Shiverstar est terminée. Je n'ai pas pu trouver de vidéos des musiques du jeu (absolument désolé). J'espère que cette page te conviendra et plaira à la communauté de Kirby Wiki. Cordialement, TIMAT313 16 juin 2009 à 13:50 (UTC) Réponse aux précèdents (2) Il est vrai que j'ai quand même mis un peu de temps pour traduire la page Shiverstar. C'est incroyable comme certains articles peuvent avoir une taille plus grande que d'autres... En tout cas, si mes articles sont si agréables à lire, je peux bien essayer d'en créer d'autres... Cordialement, TIMAT313 17 juin 2009 à 08:50 (UTC) RE : Contributions, manque d'effectif. Salut. En vérité, et je ne veux pas te contredire, j'ai vu sur la page de mes contributions que ça fait déjà un mois que je suis inscrit. En tout cas, je penserai à recharger le plus rapidement possible... Concernant la création de pages, j'essaye de trouver des sujets... Je te tiendrai au courant. Cordialement, TIMAT313 24 juin 2009 à 14:16 (UTC) message recu Salut. je suis sur le site. Que se passe-t-il ? TIMAT313 28 juin 2009 à 16:16 (UTC) Liens rouges Je vais essayer de faire quelques articles. Après tout, il y a la source sur le Kirby Wiki anglais. En tout cas, 530 articles, c'est quelque chose, mais il faut faire mieux. Cordialement, TIMAT313 28 juin 2009 à 16:25 (UTC) J'ai trouvé deux liens rouges pour Kirby et le Pinceau du Pouvoir: - Ruines du Rift - Volcan Volatile Je vais faire le Volcan Volatile, si cela ne te dérange pas. En faisant une recherche sur le site anglais, ça devrait faire l'affaire... Cordialement, TIMAT313 28 juin 2009 à 16:49 (UTC) Excuse-moi de te dire cela, mais je crois que tu t'es trompé dans la page Fond Silence, dans la rubrique Zone Omarine. Je te cite: "Le Fond Silence suit le Volcan Volatile"... Sur la page générale de la Zone Omarine, tu indiques que le deuxième niveau s'appelle Volcan Instable, donc il me semble juste de penser qu'il y a une erreur quelque part... Je cherche toujours un sujet, mais dans la section des lieux de Kirby et le Pinceau du Pouvoir, il ne reste que les Ruines du Rift... Je peux toujours essayer de faire cet article. Cordialement, TIMAT313 28 juin 2009 à 17:03 (UTC) RE : 600 Salut. J'ai reçu ton message et je trouve que 600 articles, c'est déjà un bon cap de franchi. Il est vrai qu'il faut vraiment mettre les autres liens rouges en bleu... Excuse-moi de ne pas m'être rendu sur le site hier, mais ma connexion internet est particulièrement instable ces derniers temps... Cordialement, TIMAT313 30 juin 2009 à 15:07 (UTC) Réponse au choix Je préfèrerais prendre les ennemis communs, si ça ne te dérange pas... Pour mes horaires de disponibilité, je suis disponible l'après-midi... Du moins, cela dépend si ma mère s'en va faire le tour des boutiques (comme aujourd'hui) ou si elle a d'autres activités avec ses collègues du bureau. Cordialement, TIMAT313 30 juin 2009 à 16:23 (UTC) RE : Le choix Je pense que je pourrai commencer demain... Cordialement, TIMAT313 30 juin 2009 à 16:43 (UTC) prêt à commencer Salut. Je me connecte à l'instant et je vais faire un article. Excuse-moi d'avoir été si long, mais ma mère n'est partie qu'à l'instant. Je vais faire un article dans la catégorie des ennemis communs. Je te préviendrai quand cela sera fait. Cordialement, TIMAT313 1 juillet 2009 à 15:00 (UTC) Article terminé : Noo (N°617) Mon article sur Noo est terminé. Il est mon 6ème article et aussi le numéro 617 dans la communauté Kirby Wiki. Cordialement, TIMAT313 1 juillet 2009 à 15:17 (UTC) RE : Noo Oh ! Je suis désolé. Il est vrai que la rubrique "dernières actions" est une mine de renseignements... Pour preuve, mon article sur Noo n'était pas le 617ème mais le 619ème, d'après ce que j'ai vu... Je présume donc que tu es déjà au courant du nouvel article ; J'ai oublié de mettre la catégorie "Ennemis dépourvus de capacités". Cordialement, TIMAT313 1 juillet 2009 à 15:28 (UTC) 6 à la suite Bonne nouvelle. Je viens de faire 6 articles en une heure... Les liens rouges commencent à se bleuir... Je vais devoir te laisser pour ce soir, ma mère est de retour... À plus. TIMAT313 1 juillet 2009 à 16:14 (UTC) RE : faire-part Salut. Le fait que tu aies presque (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) terminé la section des capacités me fait penser que plus vite nous aurons fini, plus tôt les internautes de la communauté Kirby Wiki pourront profiter de nos efforts... Il reste en effet que très peu d'articles à faire avant d'arriver au 700ème. Je vais essayer de faire le chemin jusque là. Cordialement, TIMAT313 2 juillet 2009 à 13:11 (UTC) Article sur Pedo Mon article sur Pedo est terminé... Toutes mes excuses, il n'y avait pas de photos sur le Kirby Wiki original (en anglais). Peut-être que tu pourrais en trouver... Ce que je n'ai pas précisé, c'est que Pedo ressemble à un ennemi nommé Rockn, sauf qu'il vit sous l'eau... Cordialement, TIMAT313 2 juillet 2009 à 13:24 (UTC) recherche infos Salut. Je me demandais si Kirby Squeak Squad était vraiment un jeu vidéo Kirby (et si c'était le nom français). C'est parce que je fais un article sur Perara et j'avais remarqué ce nom sur l'article... Cordialement, TIMAT313 2 juillet 2009 à 14:24 (UTC) retour de message Merci pour ton avis. Je ne savais pas que Kirby Squeak Squad, en francais, était le jeu Kirby : Les souris attaquent. Tes renseignements me sont très utiles. Cordialement, TIMAT313 2 juillet 2009 à 14:33 (UTC) Et de 700 Tu le sais peut-être déjà, mais je voulais t'annoncer que nous avons désormais 700 articles à notre actif... Je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui... Cordialement, TIMAT313 2 juillet 2009 à 14:38 (UTC) RE : Polof Salut. Il est vrai que pour une fois, j'ai eu un peu de temps libre. En effet, la fin est proche... J'ai vu qu'il restait une vingtaine de liens rouges dans la section des ennemis communs... Je repasserai dans l'après-midi... Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juillet 2009 à 10:27 (UTC) RE : Pteran Salut. L'article est fait à l'instant même. J'ai un peu mis le temps par rapport au précèdent, mais c'est parce que j'ai du le faire en trois parties... Cordialement, TIMAT313 3 juillet 2009 à 13:48 (UTC) Retour de message Il est vrai que nous pouvons goûter à un repos mérité. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai une proposition pour toi (mais libre à toi d'accepter)... Je t'ai laissé un message sur ta boîte mail. Cordialement, TIMAT313 4 juillet 2009 à 09:25 (UTC) RE : Annulation C'est comme tu veux. En même temps, il est vrai que créer d'autres wikis ne doit pas être de tout repos (tu as déjà crée celui-ci). Concernant Messenger, j'ai toujours un peu de temps libre pour me connecter. Surtout l'après-midi. Pour les travaux de maintenance, il est vrai que faire des modifications mineures peut améliorer la qualité des textes (Souvent, une faute grammaticale ou un accent mal placé peut faire la différence). Il peut aussi y avoir de nouveaux articles à faire. Cordialement, TIMAT313 4 juillet 2009 à 11:46 (UTC) ---- Répondre régulièrement aux questions... Bonjour, Merci de vos questions sur Wikiréponses. Ne pas aussi hésiter à aller régulièrement répondre aux questions sur Kirby... Merci à vous. Lionel Bonjour Kracko. J'ai récemment créé l'article Couper Coller pour remplacer Splice'n machin-chose dont le titre était le nom anglais du monstre, et je voudrais savoir si il y a possibilité de changer le nom d'un article au lieu d'en créer un autre pour le remplacer. Si oui, merci de m'indiquer comment faire ^^. Amicalement, Doublgrill. Problème technique ? J'ai l'impression que l'éditeur d'article se fiche de moi. Hier, j'étais en train de modifier l'article sur Galacta Knight lorsqu'une mauvaise manipulation clavier me fait malencontreusement revenir à la page précédente. Je re-clique sur le bouton "Modifier" pour tout recommencer et une fois l'éditeur chargé, il m'affiche un article vide. Je réessaye deux fois et le résultat est le même. Aujourd'hui, je tente de corriger la liste des Ennemis communs de Kirby, j'ouvre l'éditeur et je tombe sur un amas de texte codé (incompréhensible pour un inculte tel que moi) suivi de l'article. Enfin d'une partie de l'article. La liste des ennemis est classée par ordre alphabétique, ça d'accord, mais il me manque tout ce qu'il y a avant la lettre G. Donc je sais pas si c'est ma connexion Internet qui a des ratés ou si c'est autre chose et que tu as le même problème. En tout cas je préfère te le signaler. Merci de ton oeil et de ton oreille attentifs. Cordialement, Doublgrill. En fait, ma note en bas de page sur l'article El Topator concernait surtout le mystérieux contributeur anonyme qui n'est apparemment pas d'accord avec mes noms français. Mes sources viennent du jeu en lui même. C'est simple : Lorsqu'on frappe un ennemi, sa jauge d'énergie et son nom apparaissent dans le coin de l'écran. Et c'est aussi valable pour les boss. C'est également la raison pour laquelle j'ai transformé Batafire en Chauve-qui-feu, même si c'est beaucoup moins classe ^^. Pour les niveaux de Kirby : Au Fil de l'Aventure, je comptais m'y mettre sans attendre mais la majorité des articles sur le sujet apparaissent vides quand je tente de les modifier. Système de défense articlien %) ? Quand j'aurais le temps de regarder ma soluce vidéo en entier, je créerais les pages manquantes. N'empêche, j'aimerais quand même réussir à contacter ce fameux contributeur. Au début j'ai cru que c'était Kazimo qui avait fait comme moi : commencer ses modifications sans s'inscrire puis décider de le faire. Je sais pas vraiment si le contributeur a lu ma note de fin de page mais si ça continue je vais finir par la faire, ma capture d'écran (émulateur powaa). Une dernière chose : Plutôt que d'encombrer ta page de discussion avec mes pavés à rallonge, n'y aurait-il pas une fonction pour envoyer des Messages Privés sur le Wiki, comme pour les forums ? Cordilement Doublgrill Discutions êtes-vous aller à l'E3 ? Si oui pouvez-vous me renseigner ? Merci d'avance. Cordialement Kazimo octobre 12, 2011 à 15:39 (UTC) Capacités de KAW Ce n'est pas moi qui ai trouvé les noms, j'ai seulement créé les pages. Pour le reste, je me suis fié à notre cher contributeur anonyme, qui avait largement rallongé la liste des capacités du jeu. Pour les niveaux de Kirby : Au Fil de l'Aventure, je ne possède pas le jeu et je ne suis pas sûr que les noms dans les vidéos que j'ai sous la main soient corrects. Je préfère donc vous laisser ce travail, à toi, à Kazimo et au contributeur anonyme. Pendant ce temps, je continuerais à alimenter Kirby's Adventure Wii et je corrigerais également les pages des niveaux de Kirby et le Pinceau du Pouvoir, car j'ai constaté qu'elles étaient pour la plupart erronées. Cordialement, Doublgrill. Catégories J'ai rien compris au système de catégories. J'ai essayé avec Magolor et ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je pense que je vais continuer à créer les articles sans me préoccuper des catégories, sinon je sens que je vais pas m'en sortir. Désolé si je te fatigue ^^. Cordialement, Doublgrill octobre 14, 2011 à 23:12 (UTC) Désolé Bon là j'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai laissé un message au contributeur anonyme anglais (qui avait traduit "Kracko, le boss en forme de nuage" dans sa langue) sur la page de Kirby's Adventure Wii. Je sais qu'il a pas fait grand chose et que je m'énerve pour un rien, mais j'ai fait appel à Mediadico pour traduire et je l'ai informé de l'existence de la version anglaise de Kirby Wiki. Je m'excuse platement pour cet acte, je mérite sans doute la pendaison mais j'avais besoin de me calmer un peu. La petite phrase est diplomate et non-blessante, au cas où tu te demanderais. J'espère avoir bien agi. Cordialement, Doublgrill octobre 18, 2011 à 15:40 (UTC) Catégories bidon Je crois que notre contributeur a bien lu mon message, mais il faudrait l'informer pour les catégories. Parce qu'il a de nouveau changé les catégories de Kirby's Adventure Wii. Je lui ai laissé un second message, en français cette fois (espérons que je sois chanceux et qu'il me comprenne) sur la page Gorille de Glace, qu'il venait de créer. J'ai pas parlé du fait que ça t'énervais de changer les catégories, par contre. J'ai trouvé deux sources de nos contributeurs, pour changer de sujet : * http://www.youtube.com/user/jesus77755#p/u/15/JI1mZhYXWX8 * http://www.youtube.com/user/bdrumerdrums Y'a quelques vidéos inédites ici. C'est de ces pages que j'ai trouvé mes captures d'écran pour Moundo et la forme électrique de Sphere Doomer. Idem pour l'image du Dragon à plusieurs têtes. Par contre, il me manque un paquet de trucs. Je me demande où est-ce-que l'anglais prends ses sources... En tout cas, quand Kirby's Adventure Wii sera en ma possession, sois sûr que j'en ferais tout un Walkthrought ! Et je mettrais mes vidéos sur les pages des niveaux du jeu, bien sûr ! Cordialement, Doublgrill octobre 18, 2011 à 22:40 (UTC) E3 2011 Kracko, êtes-vous allez à l'E3 2011 ? Si oui pouvez-vous me renseigner ? Merci d'avance. Cordialement Kazimo octobre 19, 2011 à 06:54 (UTC) Problème Il y a apparement un problème sur le site, car je ne peux pas modifier d'article. Kazimo octobre 19, 2011 à 10:35 (UTC) Nouvelle Section Pour vous prévenir : je vais créer une section intitulé News. Bien Cordialment Kazimo octobre 21, 2011 à 18:03 (UTC)